The prior art is documented with examples of filter screen coverings and assemblies for use with air intake openings. These include such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0279063 and issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,323,028 and 7,416,577, all to Simmons, each of which discloses a mesh filtering element maintained in close proximity to an intake opening and for preventing the admittance of contaminants and the like. Traditional methods for preventing air from blowing through exposed chiller coils also includes placement of plywood over the coils, placing plastic tarps over the associated unit, as well as building brick or concrete barriers around the condenser or chiller unit.